True Vampire
Vampires have secret covens all over Draston, and aim to overthrow non-vampire kingdoms. DESCRIPTION: Nobody knows where the vampire disease started, but vampirism is contracted from a vampire to a human. This happens when they feed off human blood, but not enough to kill the human, this way the vampire saliva stays in their victims blood stream. The same curse can be transferred from a vampire's blood to human's blood. It is a popular belief within modern vampire society that immortality is a blessing from the god Wesif--who has as they claim, eternal ownership of their souls. Though scholars have proben this is a disease that provides longlivity some vampires believe their soul has been taken from thier body. The turning period is said to be one of the most painful experiences in existence, and lasts from 1-2 weeks. APPEARANCE: Other than naturally pale skin, vampires are and look just like humans; in fact they look just like they did once they transformed. During bloodlust is where the change happens: the fangs come out, their eyes turn full pitch black or blood red, talons take place of their fingernails, skin becomes unnaturally white, and their overall aura is dark and demented. POWERS AND ABILITIES: First and foremost, they are immortal, though most mortal claim this as myth. Vampire's have super strength, can run fast, quick reflexes, jump high, and all their 5 senses and intuition is amplified. Also, while feasting off a victim, they see a vision of that individual's memories, and often can learn the skills that person possessed. Only the most skillful of vampires can dematerialize into smoke and fly at amazing speeds as well as go through walls. The most powerful can also request help from Wesif and call upon dark allies from the underworld in their time of need. Some have even been able to learn the magic of telekinesis, but in no way could be a comparable match to a true magi. WEAKNESSES: Contrary to popular belief, the sun does not kill a vampire; it only renders them of most of their powers, leaving them nearly human. If they do not feed on human blood after sunset, they will rapidly begin to age and weaken. When the vampire feeds, they look just like they did in their prime, the oldness disappers. To kill a vampire, they must be stabbed with either a silver or a dragon bone blade. They can also be burned, which will work 9/10 times. If you decapitate one, their body will remain alive until it dies from the lack of mortal blood. ALLIANCE TO THEIR COVEN: When a human becomes a vampire, they usually become loyal to the one who transformed them and join their coven. Covens are considered family, and vampires are to be loyal to their particular coven. Nobody is to harm another member of their vampire family. If one decides to leave after joining, it is considered blasphemy and is punishable by death. Note: Covens are a rather new thing, springing up withn the last couple thousand years. Before covens vampires were rather savage, living in small groups, often living of blood farms. With the creation of Covens, vampire society has turned rather sophisticated. SECRECY Humans have always feared vampires, and in years past have even gathered whole armies to defeat vampire covens. To have an easier life, they learned to blend in and live in secret while obtaining high statuses in society. Some covens however decided to live in seclusion as nomads or pirates, risking a more difficult life with sometimes only animal blood to feed on. PURPOSE OF LIFE With an immortal life, most vampires belief they have the right to obtain as much material wealth as possible. Many covens secretly overtake cities and kingdoms as their own, and control their wealth while controlling the king, lord, or chieftain like a puppet. As most the city's wealth goes to the coven and other "necessities", those who are poor within the city's walls usually suffer from poverty. Category:Vampires